


Redemption

by inchsneet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jedi, Lightsabers, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Seduction to the Dark Side, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchsneet/pseuds/inchsneet
Summary: Isla has spent months hiding in Starkiller base, surely if she could do that, she can escape to the Resistance...right? Unfortunately for her, she wasn't very good at covering up her tracks. Kylo Ren, who had reason to suspect her already, knows she doesn't belong.However she's not the only one keeping a secret, there's a reason why Kylo Ren took such an interest in her...
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Don't Get Caught

“Come on, come on, come on!” My foot tapped hurriedly against the floor as I stared at the flashing red light on the monitor, blinking again and again. As soon as it turned green I could get out of here, and hopefully no one I pass will notice the sheen of sweat covering my face. There couldn't be much time left before someone realized I was in here. One glance from a passing official or soldier at who I was talking to would have me pulverized before I could blink. I’d studied the guard rotation well enough, so the chance of one walking in was slim – but anything could happen.  
The icon next to the message turned green. I blew out a breath and leaned back in the chair, eyes closed for a brief moment. It worked.   
I took a risk in sending that message, after all, all it would take is one technician checking the destination of where that message was being sent. I was almost one hundred percent sure that the people here would not take kindly to finding out that there was a resistance spy in their midst.   
The important thing was that the information had been sent across. As far as I could tell my job was done, now all I had to worry about was not being found out in the days before they arrived. It shouldn’t be too hard, I’d been here almost two months without anyone suspecting a thing…well, almost.  
I heard the gentle whoosh of the door opening and jolted upright just as the door to the communications room slid open. I hurried to shut off the monitor before whoever it was saw it. I was sure nothing had ever looked more suspicious. I would just have to hope whoever it was would be senseless enough not to think anything of it.  
I turned to see General Hux walk in - scratch that, strutted in would seem more appropriate.   
Looks like I'm in the clear.   
"Isla, I am surprised to see you in here, I thought you were taking rounds today." He exclaimed, his face lighting up as though he had found out an enemy ship had been destroyed. Fortunately for my sake, it sounded less like suspicion and more like vague interest.  
"Oh, I was supposed to meet Matt in here to discuss the state of our communications system but...looks like he's a no-show." I lied, already knowing that he would take the bait. He always did.  
"Ah of course, well, I'll let you go about your business then." It was a wonder how this man had managed to become the general.  
"Yes, thank you General, and might I add that your hair is looking particularly dashing today, not overly-greased at all." I gave him a coy smile as I left the room, looking back to see him smirking to himself. A little flattery never hurt, especially when they have absolutely zero awareness of sarcasm.  
I walked out into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was empty, most all of the troopers likely down in the training hall. Damn. I completely forgot that I was supposed to be doing rounds on training today and instructing the new recruits. This is not going to look good.  
I hurried down to the training hall as fast as I could without looking too suspicious, though the clunking of my boots on the metal wasn't any help.   
I reached the entrance at the end of the hall, locked. Wonderful, now my entrance will be doubly obvious. I quickly inserted my keycard, the doors sliding open without a sound. Damn, the technology in this place must have cost a fortune. I guess that's what happens when you murder and pillage across the galaxy.  
I stepped through to the sounds of guns being fired and armour sizzling, the grunts and yells echoing throughout the cavernous chamber. I was lucky there was such commotion, hopefully I could simply get to work without anyone noticing. I could only pray that the Supreme Leader – Kylo Ren – was otherwise occupied and not keeping an eye on training today. If anyone was going to suspect me of being a spy…it was him.  
In my months of being here, not one person had suspected me of being anything other than a faithful servant to the First Order, except for him. I could feel it every time I saw him…every time he saw me. Seeing how quickly he goes through staff – literally, I swear that lightsaber of his has killed more of his own troops than his enemies – it was a wonder to me how I was still here and not impaled.  
I managed to get halfway across the room before I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. A passing soldier, armour dented and scorched from a day's training.  
"Supreme Leader Ren would like a word, ma’am." It looked like my luck had run out. As if he didn't already have enough reason to suspect me, this'll really tip him over the edge.  
I nodded and looked over to where he stood, gazing out across the railing at his little army - the infamous Kylo Ren, champion of the First Order and a tyrant across the galaxy. And convinced that I didn't belong, that I was a spy working against them. The worst part is that he wasn't wrong, and with his influence could have me executed before I could blink.  
My heart throbbed in my chest, a new layer of sweat forming on my forehead. He’d never asked to speak with me alone, if ever. This situation did not bode well for me.


	2. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla has to find some way to avoid her conversation with Kylo Ren, she knows he suspects her, and can't let him get too close...lest he feels the feeling she gets when she's near him.

I took a moment to collect myself, pushing aside the fear that ran through me. I had to come up with some sort of diversion, something that would postpone this conversation, at least until the Resistance Fleet arrived to save my ass.  
As I began walking towards the stairs on the other side of the room, I felt around in my pocket for the smoke bombs I had tucked away. I had no idea that there would be a time when I had to make a quick getaway or cause a diversion, they were more of a comfort…among other things.  
As I made my way along the wall parallel to the stairs, I sidled up to the wall and without stopping, placed the bomb on the wall, the device sticking to the wall easily.  
It wouldn’t harm anyone, it would simply cause a distraction large enough to draw Ren’s attention, allowing me an opportunity to slip away.  
I ascended the stairs as slow as humanly possible, further delaying confronting him. I couldn’t pinpoint exactly why he made me so uneasy, there was almost something that I felt in him that felt…familiar. I was probably wrong, it had been years since I had trained as a Jedi, my senses were most likely muddled and all over the place.  
I banished the thought as I reached the landing, directly across from Kylo Ren.  
“Supreme Leader,” I addressed him in what I hoped was my most detached, professional voice, “You asked to speak with me.”  
He turned and approached me, stopping only centimeters from myself. Up close he was far more intimidating than a quick passing in the hallway. He towered above me, lowering his face to look at me. I felt queasy at this, being quite tall myself, I wasn’t used to having to look up at others. It made me feel small, weak. But more than anything I got that feeling again, the feeling that I knew this man, not just as Kylo Ren, but as someone else.  
His hand brushed close to my leg, and my heartbeat sped up in fear. I stood shock still for fear of him discovering the lightsaber attached to my leg, hidden beneath the hem of my uniform. It would be bad enough him finding out that I was a spy, but him finding out I was a Jedi was something else entirely.  
Before he could speak however, I stretched my fingers behind my back, feeling the force between myself and the bomb, and squeezed.  
A bang echoed through the chamber, smoke rising from right underneath us. The detonation shook the floor we stood on, breaking the intensity of…whatever that was between us.  
Kylo whirled around in the direction of the noise, going to the edge of the mezzanine to inspect. He looked back at me over his shoulder before storming down the stairs, no doubt preparing to shove his lightsaber through the nearest soldier he could find.  
I blew out a breath and hurried away, exiting through one of the side doors and into the quiet hall.  
That was too close. I thought, quickening my stride as I tried to get as far from the hall as possible before anyone suspected. It wouldn’t be long before the Resistance Fleet arrived to get me out of here, all I had to do until then was avoid him entirely.  
I halted my footsteps as I rounded the corner, almost slamming into General Hux. I stepped backwards immediately, inclining my head. It hurt me to do so, to bow to a man as slimy and vile as this.  
He put a hand on my shoulder and my stomach churned.  
“Isla! Do watch where you’re going, why are you in such a hurry?” He said.  
“Uh…there was an incident during training. I’m just…going to get someone to assess the damage.” I had heard that it was far easier to lie when there was an element of truth to what you’re saying, though I doubted this man wouldn’t believe anything I told him.  
“Ah, it was probably Ren having another one of his temper tantrums.” He scowled, and I laughed half-heartedly, causing a smile to tug at his mouth. It took all my willpower not to wince.  
“Yes, of course. Well, I’ll get going then.” Without another word I hurried past him. I blew out a breath, glad to know that there were still people who would believe anything I told them here. Though after that hand on my shoulder I would have to scrub off in the shower until my skin was pink and raw, and probably burn this uniform too.  
I was relieved when I finally reached my chambers, hastily entering the room and locking the door behind me. Only then did I push aside the cloth of my uniform concealing my thighs and touch the hilt of my lightsaber, making sure that it couldn’t be seen.  
I exhaled when I was sure that there was no way Kylo saw it, then collapsed onto my bed.  
This entire day had been filled with far too many close calls for my liking, but at least I could rest easy knowing that soon it would all be over.  
Though there was still one question circulating in my mind – what was it about Kylo Ren that made me feel…whatever it was that I felt? I couldn’t describe what it was exactly, but when he came close to me it felt familiar, like we’d…been there before.  
I knew I was delusional, it had been so many years since I’d even seen another force sensitive person. My senses must have been all over the place.  
Still, I went to bed that night with unsettling dreams – of Stormtroopers and rebels, Sith and Jedi…and an island in a camp on a cliff, standing with a boy…


	3. You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Isla didn't cover up her tracks well enough after all, now she has to face Kylo Ren and attempt to save herself before she's killed.

I woke in a cold sweat, jolting upright in bed, heart racing. I did not wake feeling well-rested as I should have, instead I felt more exhausted than when I fell asleep. My dreams last night disturbed me, as they always did when they came to me. I did not dream often, but when I did, it was always the same – the Jedi camp, waves crashing on the cliffside late at night, and Ben.  
He was always there, face glowing in the moonlight…haunting me. I wished that I could forget him, wipe him and the all destruction he brought from my memory. Alas, it seemed that my mind did not want for such things.  
I fell backwards into my pillow, gazing up at the ceiling. All of my training told me that I should not dwell on the past, especially the painful aspects of it. I did not fear it, I knew these dreams were no path to the dark side…. still, they disturbed me. There was a time when I was young and innocent, where I would spend my days dreaming of my future instead of fixating on the past. It was a different time, I was barely fourteen, naïve, in love…  
I shook my head, snapping myself out of it. Reminding myself of these things would only lead to grief, and I needed to keep my wits about me now more than ever.  
I looked to the clock next to my bed, it was almost time for breakfast. At least I could rely on the fact that Kylo wouldn’t be there, the cafeteria seemed to be one of the only places I could avoid him.  
I got out of bed and quickly dressed, hesitating when I reached for my lightsaber. Yesterday was a close call, and I couldn’t risk it happening again, not when I was so close to escape…  
However, no matter how my common sense tried to convince me, I went against my better judgement and strapped it to my thigh, securing it in its holster. There was a comforting presence about it, and I figured that I’d need as much of that as I could today.  
I left my room along with the memories behind me, choosing instead to focus on looking stoic and detached as one working here often did.  
As I walked through the corridor I had a sudden thought, what if the resistance had replied to my message? I knew they wouldn’t be as stupid as to do that…but there was something nagging at me. I had to be sure.  
I changed my course and instead began hastily walking towards the communications room. I hadn’t seen many around this morning, so I could only hope that no one had been in there in the time since I’d sent the message, especially amongst all the commotion.  
I reached the room and swiped my I.D, the door sliding open without a sound. I took two steps before I halted where I was, frozen in fear.  
In front of me stood General Hux, flanked by two stormtroopers. He wore a scowl, a change from the usual ignorant demeanor he greeted me with.  
“Isla,” He began, “Interesting to see you back here, were you not just in here yesterday?” I swallowed thickly, sweat trickling down my neck.  
“W-well yes, I was. I never ended up meeting with Matt…so I came back today to see if he would be here.” I lied through my teeth, willing my breaths to come in slow and even.  
Hux sketched a brow, clearly not deceived by my story as he usually was.  
“Really? So, this message we discovered describing how to disable our defense system sent at the exact time I found you in here yesterday was…someone else?” I looked at the screen behind him, displaying the exact message I sent to the Resistance. Hux must have gone through the system after I’d left and found it.  
“You didn’t really think I was that stupid, did you? That I’d believed all your lies to me?” He spat, his brows creasing further.  
In all honesty, I did think he was that stupid.  
“I-“ I began, but he cut me off my waving a hand. The stormtroopers came forward and grabbed ahold of both my arms, turning to face the door and dragging me out into the hall, their grips like iron. I contemplated fighting them off and making my escape, but I knew I wouldn’t get far, not without the Resistance fleet here to save my ass.  
I looked back to see Hux now flanked by a team of six stormtroopers, all armed, all dangerous. If I was contemplating escape before, there’s definitely no way it’s happening now.  
I could only pray that they were taking me to a room for questioning, somewhere secluded so that I could kill them all without attracting a crowd. I was glad that I’d brought my lightsaber in the end.  
However my worst suspicions were confirmed when we turned the corner and I realized where we were headed – the throne room. Kylo Ren.  
My heart dropped, why would they bother taking me to him? Why not just question me then dispose of me?  
Unless he already knew what had happened and had asked to speak with me directly…I wouldn’t be surprised after yesterday’s fiasco, no doubt he wanted to finish whatever conversation he planned on starting.  
I weighed up my options; if I killed these guys here and now it would attract massive attention, and my chances of escape would be slim to none…but if I let them take me to Kylo, I could take my chances and fight him one on one. There were rumours circulating that he’d been trained as a Jedi, but clearly, he succumbed to the dark side, and the dark side was no match for the light.  
I took a deep breath, I could do this.  
We reached the end of the hallway at last, and Hux stepped around us, sending a scowl my way – I sent one back – and unlocked the door, signaling for the rest to follow.  
We entered the room and halted in the centre. I looked up at the figure standing atop the dais, as menacing as ever.  
“Supreme Leader,” Hux began, hatred evident in his voice, “We have found the spy and brought her to you just as you had requested.” Ah, so he did want to speak with me.  
“Good, now leave us.” Kylo ordered, words muffled by his mask.  
Hux looked taken aback, “Excuse me sir, what?” Exactly, what?  
“You heard me, all of you get out, now.” He commanded, and this time Hux obeyed, though with obvious reluctance.  
He left the room, all eight stormtroopers following suit. I didn’t waste any time, I whirled around, grabbed my saber from its holster and ignited it, the blade humming as I readied it to strike.  
He didn’t move for a time, he simply stood there, head tilted to the side with mild interest.  
“There is no need to resort to violence, Isla.” He uttered, still not moving from his position.  
I scoffed,  
“No, not unless you’re the one delivering it.” I spat, “I’m not going to stand here and let you kill me.”  
He grabbed his own lightsaber and ignited it, the blade crackling and sizzling as though it had collided with something.  
“No, I didn’t expect you to.”  
His lightsaber swung to meet mine, the blades hissing and jolting each time they collided. He parried nonchalantly, as though this were merely a game to him. I noticed him backing me into a corner, my footsteps retreating with each collision of our blades.  
I shifted my weight and swung my saber behind me to come back around with more force, a move I’d learned once I’d started to become adept with it. I missed his helmet by a centimeter, my blade swinging back down and almost slicing my shin. I felt the heat radiating off it, close to burning through my uniform.  
I turned to see him standing still yet again, watching me, saber lowered at his side. In fact, he hadn’t attacked once, only defended against my own attacks.  
Why wasn’t he trying to kill me? Was he only trying to tire me out so he could strike with more ease?  
I didn’t give myself any time to think further, I reached out my hand, feeling the familiar tingling sensation running through my body. I called to the force, willed it to come to me. It had been so long I wasn’t sure I trusted in my ability to be able to wield it.  
But there it was, it pulsed through my veins and through to my palm which still remained outstretched towards Kylo. I pulled my arm back with a jerk, his lightsaber flying out of his hand towards mine, but before I could grab ahold of it, it stopped midair, hovering in the center.  
I looked to Kylo to see his hand also outstretched in the direction of the lightsaber. The force of us both pulling the weapon towards us caused it to shake violently in the air, faster and harder with each passing millisecond.  
A sweat had just broken out on my brow when I was knocked back with a boom.  
I rolled across the floor, my own saber going flying as his shattered to pieces. My ears were ringing as I sat up, trying desperately to find my bearings.  
My eyes found where Kylo was thrown, raising himself from the floor. I noticed that his helmet had been shattered also amongst all the commotion.  
Though I willed it not to, my heart began pounding as I waited for him to turn around. I doubted many had seen Ren’s face, I didn’t doubt that it was hideously deformed, or he was some sort of horrendous creature that required a mask to cover himself up.  
But I didn’t wait, my eyes landed on my lightsaber a few meters away from me, and I leapt up to grab it, igniting it once more and storming over to where Kylo sat. I grabbed ahold of his hair and pulled him around to face me, saber going to his throat, ready to strike at any moment if he…  
My heart stopped. Any words I thought of saying had left my mind and my mouth hung open in shock.  
I turned off my lightsaber, dropping it to the floor, and let go of him. Though I didn’t move from where I stood over him.  
“Ben…”


End file.
